


You Feel Your Sans Crawling Up Your Back

by 3llie_belli3



Category: Bittybones AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual skelesex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3llie_belli3/pseuds/3llie_belli3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...What's up with this new companion trend? </p><p> </p><p>//Hi my name is Ellis and I like skeletons//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting The Bitties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 4 am where I live, and I've decided to write a little chapter. I apologize for the wait!

The hell? 

What the actual HELL?

The pet store owned monster companions now, apparently.

You decided to go and take a peek at the little place by your house, to see what the fuss was about, maybe even adopt one. You were feeling a bit down because of your recent pet passing, and you decided to possibly get one. A couple of your friends were freaking out about them on Instagram a couple days before. Who knew? They didn't seem to be super popular though, so going to the adoption area of the store wouldn't be a waste of time.

Opening the door to the facility, you walked in to see a sweet looking woman with a shock of red hair at the counter, a smile on her face."Welcome! My name is Anna. How may I help you?" She asked as you stood in front of the counter.

"I'm here to take a look at the new companions?" You asked, the lady pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"The bitties? Right this way." She stood, ushering you to follow her to a connected room. A couple of fenced in areas made of plastic were scattered around the room, different shaped creatures filling them. Some were on shelves, while the others were playing on the floor in their pens. A couple of little skeletons, all looking similar were in one pen, while a couple of taller ones and a flame elemental monster were in another.

"These are the bitties! Let me introduce you to some of the ones who are allowed to be adopted at the moment." She said, reaching down to pick up 2 little skeletons, and one flame monster.

The first skeleton was probably the most adorable creature you'd ever seen. He wore a blue bandana around his neck, and he looked as if he had stars in his eyes."This little sweetheart is Blueberry, or Blue for short." The bitty waved, looking up to you with soft eyes."HELLO HUMAN!"

The second skeleton looked a little...irritated. Anna looked a bit hesitant when she introduced him, yet you seemed to like him a little bit because of how his face turned beet red when you said hello. He was wearing a little black jacket with red fur around the hood and some basketball shorts, little feet tucked into red fleece socks.

"Say hello, Edgy." Anna said softly, the bitty crossing his arms and huffing a soft 'hi'. "Hello little one." You smile, seeing his cheeks turn a darker red, if possible.

The last bitty made you giggle, he was a little flaming monster with a grin on his face. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and a pair of dress pants."I'm Ray, nice to meet you ma'am." The 'grillbitty' crooned, making you smirk at the small creature. Anna set them back down in their respective pens, looking back to you.

"Now... if you're wanting to adopt a bitty, there are some things you'll need to know." The scarlet headed woman handed you a small packet."Here are some things you need to know beforehand. Any questions, call my number. It's in the packet." You smiled and nodded, looking over the packet as you make your way to the door.

"I'm looking forward to it, thank you Anna!" You call back to her, leaving the store. You stop in your tracks, brow furrowing as a thought crosses your mind.

....

Which one am I going to choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm gonna crawl into bed and sleep for a couple years. Xoxo! Updates will be pretty frequent, so subscribe if you'd like ;p


	2. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this to happen, they seemed so...nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm Ellis. I'm new to AO3, and I've decided to write a story based on the Bittybones AU. (All of the UT characters are tiny and adoptable!) You, the reader, will adopt one (Or more) and the adventure starts there!
> 
> XOXO and Enjoy!  
> -Ellis

You've chosen to adopt...

Edgy.

He seemed a bit calmer than the other two, you wanted to adopt Ray as well, but weren't sure they would cooperate well, so you decided to ask Anna about that when you went to sign the adoption papers. Anna seemed almost ecstatic to see Edgy go home with someone. You furrowed your brow, asking her why she seemed so happy.

"Little Edgy hasn't found a forever home yet, he...he's never been adopted before because of his behavior, being in this world for a couple years without a home has torn him up. I trust you to take good care of him. Ray is a perfect companion for Edgy, he doesn't let his remarks get to him, and can protect himself well." Anna smiled thoughtfully, nodding in your direction. When both of you went to go see the bitties, you weren't expecting to see something so...chaotic. The room was COVERED in pillow fuzz, as if a couple of pillows were torn up and strewn across the room. Anna looked pissed, but inhaled and smiled softly. A couple of bitties were pointing to a specific bitty in the corner of the room on a desk, looking at his hand as if it was the most interesting thing ever. Edgy looked up at the both of you, trying to hide a smirk.

"Sorry Mama...I got irritated." Anna smiled to you, a pleading look on her face."He...he does these kinds of things, I'm afraid." Edgy frowned, knowing where this was going. He hopped down from the table onto a chair, then to the floor, teleporting onto Anna's shoulder."Guess I'm going home with you?" He snickered, teleporting now onto the floor."Ray is coming as well." Ray looked completely surprised, a smile on his face as he looked up at you."Thank you, ma'am." He said, flaming cheeks a bit red, despite his fiery appearance. "Lemme say my goodbyes then." Edgy muttered, walking over to a teary Blueberry, you felt a bit bad for leaving him out, so you kneel on the floor, holding your hands out to him, which he gently sat himself in."If I could take care of three of you at the moment, you would be the first one I'd choose." You pressed a little kiss on the top of his head, a thin skeleton in an orange hoodie whistling, making the bandanna wearing skeleton blush. When you stood, Anna turned, escorting you back to the front to sign the adoption papers. Man...adopting such small creatures sure had to deal with a lot of paperwork. 

Once you'd finished with the paperwork, Anna went back into the back room, getting a small pet box, when she went to the bitty room, you could hear Edgy's whines in protest before she came back out and gently handed you the box, a grumbling skeleton inside. Ray wasn't in a box, gently sitting on Anna's shoulder."Little Ray is claustrophobic, so he'd rather sit on your shoulder if you don't mind. He won't try to get away. Take good care of these bitties, and if you need ANYTHING, just call. I've got a big mess to clean." Anna smiled to you, and you felt like she had become a good friend all in the past 2 days.

Walking outside to your car, you set the box in the passengers seat, opening the top."Hey buddy, you feeling okay? As long as you don't try to escape you don't have to stay in the box." Edgy popped his head out of the box, looking up at you with a scowl."Don't pretend you care about me, stupid human. You should've just let Mama keep me." He snapped, sitting down in the box. You frowned, recoiling your hand as you start the car, pulling your Kia out of the parking spot. Ray was sitting on the console between the front seats, legs swinging slightly as you drove."Don't listen to Edge, he's just nervous." You heard Edgy mumble something, making you smile slightly. 

Edgy was mostly silent during the car ride, Ray...not so much. You of course, didn't mind it at all. He talked about how the other bitties interacted with each other, and how good Anna, who they called Mama, treated them. Edgy ended up falling asleep, soft snores emitting from the box. When you parked your car in the driveway, you held a hand out to Ray, the flame bitty hopping onto your hand, holding onto your thumb. You scooped Edgy out of the box, careful not to wake him as you walk up to the front door, letting yourself in."Welcome home." You set Ray on the floor of the living room, holding Edgy close to you. 

You didn't expect the next thing to happen, though.

A sharp pain went up your wrist, making you gasp. Edgy had clamped down on your thumb, tears filling your eyes at the pain."E-Edgy let go." He let go surprisingly fast, teleporting across the room. Ray inhaled sharply, a picture frame hurling itself past your head, making you flinch and look to the little skeleton, a small decorative vase in his hand.

"Thanks for the welcome, bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cOuGhInG* whoops sorry  
> So the bitties are literally only about 6 inches tall, 3/4ths of my forearm. They're not super tiny, but not big enough to not fit in your hand. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up sometime this week.


	3. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for Reader's job? Gonna need that in the next chapter <3
> 
> Whoever can think of the best one...gets a shoutout in the next chapter's beginning notes! Their idea will also be used in the story.

He tore up the house in a matter of 30 minutes.

You ended up giving up on trying to catch him after 20, locking yourself in your room for 5.

You knew it wasn't safe to leave them in the other room by themselves, but the tears quickly filled your eyes and you didn't want the bitties to see you cry. Panic attacks weren't common with you, so when one suddenly arose you isolated yourself from others. A little knock made you flinch and curse silently, sitting on your bed in a bundle of blankets.

"M..Momma? Are you okay in there?"

The name he called you made you cry harder than you'd ever cried, it was Ray. He sounded so frail and scared and you'd left him outside with Edgy. You suddenly filled with guilt, scrambling out of the bed to open the door, scooping him up into your hands and holding him to your chest. You never did find out how he was made of fire, yet didn't burn anything he touched unless he really wanted to."Ray...I'm...I'm so sorry...are you okay? Is Edgy okay?" You babbled, feeling a small hand gently poke your lips.

"I got him to settle down. Why were you crying? A-Are you going to...return us?" He looked up at you, eyes suddenly softening as if he was about to cry as well. You smother his face in sweet kisses, smiling softly as you wiped your tears."No, No I'd never do that. Where is Edgy?" Ray's face turned a dark orange, turning his head."He...somehow got into the fridge and...drank all of your mustard." You couldn't help but giggle, making your way into the kitchen to check on him. The angry bitty was fast asleep on the counter, empty mustard bottle laying at his feet, loud snores emitting from his mouth, yet you didn't know how, since he didn't technically have a throat. You set Ray on the counter, tossing the empty bottle in the trash. You pull out some hot cocoa, grabbing 2 little shot glasses from the cabinet. Making a small amount for each of them, you hand one to Ray, adding a couple of marshmallows. Edgy woke a bit later, growling at you."Finally come out of your room, whiny baby?" He sneered and you turned to face him.

"I don't know why you're always so mad, but all I've done is try to be nice to you. I adopted you, I brought you to a good home, I didn't even get pissed at you now that my house is trashed. You don't have the right to yell at me and call me names, so guess what?" You set the shot glass of hot chocolate in front of him."Good luck trying to get me to yell at you or give you a reason to hate me, because no matter what, I'm gonna love you." You stated, sipping your hot cocoa. Ray held his hand out and you gave him a small high five, smirking at the shocked skeleton. Edgy frowned and looked down at his feet, cheekbones a dark red.

"Also, you will not address me as 'bitch'." You frowned, gently kissing the top of his skull, making him gasp and squirm away from you in embarrassment."You can call me anything, except anything derogatory. Understand?" Edgy didn't make eye contact, shuffling his feet on the counter. Cute.

"....Yes, Momma." You felt your heart swell at the adorable name, seeing his cheeks turn darker. Ray snickered, sipping his hot cocoa. Edgy growled at the other bitty, raising a fist at him."The hell you laughing at, hothead?" You gently picked up the angry skeleton, looking down at him."Now, Ray needs to get just as much love as I get, okay Edge?" You stated, seeing the seething bitty calm down a little, sighing and nodding his head."But if he gets on my nerves, no tellin' what I'll say." He crossed his arms, little jacket crinkling when he moved.

 

Once everyone had finished their hot chocolate, You picked your sleepy companions up from the counter, hearing a soft patter of rain on the kitchen window. Making your way into the hallway, a clap of thunder shook the house, making Edgy literally scream. He buried his face in your chest as you gently stroked the back of his skull with a finger. Going into your room you pull out a pair of knit plaid pajama shorts and a t-shirt you made for Edgy, and a pair of striped long johns and a black shirt for Ray. The flame bitty needed help with the buttons on his little dress shirt, while Edgy made you turn around so he could undress. His independent streak made you smile as you tucked them into the bed beside you. 

Another crack of thunder made Edgy whimper, deciding he wanted to sleep on your stomach, head resting on your breast. Ray snuggled close to you on the other side, body tucked between your upper arm and the side of your other breast, head snuggled against your collarbone. You whisper a soft goodnight to them both, placing a kiss on each bitties' forehead as you turn off the light. Edgy fell asleep first, Ray playing with your hair before doing so as well. You drift off last to the sound of pouring rain, soft snores and the occasional crackle of fire.

Let's just say you slept really good that night.


	4. Day 1 Of Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full day of having the bitties! How will Edgy and Ray react when you have to go to work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the winner is....@SilverDragonMS! I LOVED your idea! Here's what they said:
> 
> "What if they worked at a fast food restaurant? Edgy would wreck the place and get all the mustard. And Ray would be the center of all the patrons' attention. Maybe make the patrons pay for pictures? Ray would probably end up hiding in the Reader's pocket, but Edge would love the spotlight and maybe cause hell in the process. [Couldn't help myself.]"
> 
> Go subscribe to them and enjoy the chapter!

You woke to the sound of your alarm, a loudly snoring skeleton clinging to your arm, and a fiery elemental on top of your head.

Shit.

You had work.

Placing Ray and Edgy on the bed next to where you were sleeping, you get up to get dressed and ready for work. You worked at a Subway down the street, a little run down shop that made sub sandwiches. The food there was good regardless of the state of the old building, and it paid the bills, so you didn't complain. Going into the bathroom, you start to get ready by brushing your hair and teeth. A soft knock broke you away from your thoughts as Edgy opened the door, you having left it cracked in case they needed you. The sleepy skeleton came into the room, rubbing his eye sockets.

"Mm...Why are you up so early, Ma?" He yawned, teleporting onto the counter and sitting on your small jewelry chest."It's six o' clock, come back to bed." You smile at him, leaning down to press a soft kiss on the top of his head."I've got work, I'll be back at 2, okay?" You frown at the little skeleton tensing,"You're...leaving us here by ourselves?" He asked, cheeks flushed red as he looked as if he was about to go off on you. You picked him up, cradling him to your chest,"I...I can't take you with me, unless I ask my boss..." You pinched the bridge of your nose, hearing him growl,"Then call your flippin' boss."

 

You called your boss, woke Ray up, and got you and the bitties dressed in about 30 minutes, which was a record for you, considering you'd usually lollygag in the morning. The boys ate breakfast while you were on the phone with your boss, dialing his number and putting the phone up to your ear.

"Hey, Johnathan! It's me, I've got a...a favor to ask," You shuffled your feet,"I just got these new companions, and they can't stay home by themselves, so I called to ask if they could come with me? They aren't furry or messy, and won't cause any trouble." You rambled slightly, feeling nervous for calling him.

"Hey, that's no problem. As long as they don't destroy the place, and don't bother the customers, it's completely fine with me. I'll be there around 1 or so, and thanks for calling to ask." You could hear the smile in his voice, making you smile.

"Thank you so much! I'll be sure to keep the place in shape." You hung up, grabbing your purse and going into the kitchen to get them."Alright, you two ready?" You asked, seeing Edgy scarf down a piece of toast and Ray sipping on some coffee from a shot glass. Ray nodded, Edgy sticking a thumbs up, mouth full of food. You grab your coat, picking the bitties up and placing them on each shoulder as you walk out the door.

 

Walking into the small building, you set them both on the counter, an idea popping into your head."How about you guys help me with something. Edgy, I want you to help sell cookies, okay?" You asked the small skeleton as he turned around to face you. Edgy shrugged, nodding softly."As long as I get to eat some, I'm content." Ray shuffled his feet, cheeks turning a dark orange. "Could...Could I work the register?" He asked, looking up at you as he stood on the counter. You smiled and kissed his cheek, setting him on the table where the cash register was placed."Of course." You place a plate of cookies next to Edgy as he was standing on the glass counter separating the customer line and the food, making sure he didn't eat any of them. 

You walked over to the door and switched the close sign to open, knowing it would be an exciting day for you and your little companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write :) Next chapter will be the best haha. XOXO!


	5. Edgy Gets...Edgy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of work! Now...what's up with your boss and Edge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner! Beginning of summer hit me in the face and I got a bit depressed from being inside for a week and a half, so I didn't have any motivation to write. I got up and did stuff today, and I've still got energy! Message me if you'd like, I'd love someone to talk to. :)

Ray got to work once people started coming in for lunch at the register. He smiled and greeted each customer with kind words, giving the correct change and waving goodbye. 

Edgy...not so much.

He growled at one of the children that came in that had grabby hands, making the mother angry and you sweat as you gave the child a free cookie in apologies. You scolded the small skeleton, making him turn red and grumble curse words under his breath. Ray ended up getting sleepy, you letting him sleep in your apron pocket as you worked. Edgy calmed down after a while, giving a toothy grin to a couple of the ladies that came in, boyfriend or not. It made you giggle, seeing him flirt with them. Some thought it was cute, but most thought he was a repulsive thing, which made your blood boil.

Most customers that came in were either elderly or parents with kids. The adults were a bit uneasy about the bitties, but ended up snapping some pictures of them with the kids, mostly of Ray though since Edgy didn't want to be near such 'small immature humans.'

Once the customer rate had settled down a bit, you took a break, it being around 12:45 in the afternoon. You sat on the stool provided, Ray eating a part of your sub while Edgy had a piece of salami in one hand and a strip of bacon in the other. He looked completely in Heaven when he held the meat in his small fists, a small smile creeping up onto your face as the result. He was just too cute.

Once you'd finished lunch, it was around 1. Johnathan strolled in with a grin on his face 45 minutes later, you smiling in return."Hey! Shift is going great. The little ones ended up bringing in extra cash for pictures." You picked up Ray and Edgy, to his dismay, placing them on the counter in front of your boss.

"Johnathan, meet my new companions Ray and Edgy." You beamed at the man in front of you, Johnathan smiling at your sweet smile and at the two smaller beings before him. Ray held out a hand to shake, the male hesitating before shaking his small hand firmly. Edgy just nodded to your boss, turning and continuing to eat his salami. You smiled sheepishly at him,"He...got hungry and is a little cranky." Johnathan nodded, grinning at the little skeleton. 

"Heh, cute. So! I wanted to ask you something," His demeanor changed drastically, making you cock your head to the side in slight curiosity,"I would like to invite you to dinner Saturday night, my place? Just a little treat for you doing such hard work." He gently scratched the back of his ear, seeming to be a bit antsy, like he was needing to be elsewhere. You flushed red, laughing nervously at his question."I...I-I think that can be arranged, I'll need to get someone to watch-" 

"Excuse me! Ma!" Ray shouted suddenly, pointing to Edgy. The fiery tempered bitties' entire skull was red, a crimson aura surrounding his left eye, which made you inhale sharply, didn't Anna say something about him being able to use magic?

"Momma, it's past your shift, we should go." Edgy grunted and you flinched at the tone of voice he was using. You frowned at the angry bitty, eyes filled with concern as you sigh softly."I don't think I can make Saturday, could we reschedule? I'll call you." You picked up the bitties, pulling your hat off and apron and hanging them on the rack by the appliance closet. Johnathan looked flabbergasted at how he was being blown off, Edgy gripping a little too hard onto your hand when you'd picked him up, Ray tucking himself into your purse. "Edge just needs his nap." You said to your boss, him nodding as a sad look crossed his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow then! Have a good rest of your day." He called out and waved to you and the bitties as you walk out the door to your car, getting in and driving home in silence.

When you got home, Edgy burst out in tears and apologies, which made you surprised and upset, wanting to hear his explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSSST
> 
> Next chapter MAY have NSFW themes, not completely sure yet haha, I'll warn you at the beginning if it does. It'll involve some talk of....you know what? You'll have to wait and see ;)  
> Thank you SO much for reading!  
> XOXO  
> -Ellis


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW THEMES PRESENT
> 
> If you don't want to read this, skip to the next chapter :)))))
> 
> You won't miss much, but why wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm going to update every Wednesday night! I just got my braces put on this afternoon, and they hurt like a bitch. Enjoy!

The poor thing didn't seem to stop crying until you held him to your chest to soothe him, which reduced his sobs to a soft sniffle. Ray bit down on his lip, knowing what was going on."Momma? I'm gonna go watch TV, you and Edge should have some time alone." He smiled knowingly up at you as you set him on the couch cushion, placing the remote next to him."We'll be in my room if you need me, the door will be open okay?" You said, walking into your room with the small skeleton clutched to your chest.

 

You set Edgy on the bed, sitting down in front of him, the little bitty wiping his eyes as he looked up at you."Edgy sweetie...what's wrong? I want you to tell me what is happening." What came out of your mouth sounded pushy, but your face said otherwise, showing him a kind and patient smile. He stood up on the duvet, rubbing the back of his skull.

"I-I'm...going through a...h-heat. It's something us monsters go through," He didn't look you in the eye, which made you frown and pick him up, cradling him close to your face,"You don't need to worry about it tho, Ma. I've been able to...t-take care of it myself." He smiled sheepishly. You nod, biting your lip as you set the small skeleton back onto the bed.  
"Are you sure? I mean...I..could...help?" You asked, making him flush red.

"W...Would you?" He asked, and you nodded. He didn't look you in the eye as he shuffled out of his shorts, sitting down with his legs spread. There was a fair amount of sweat on his bones, making you swallow.

You pick him back up, fingers gently cradling his frame. You stroke your thumb across his hip bone, making him shudder."Does this feel okay?" You ask,"If you need me to stop, tell me." Edgy nodded, bucking his hips up against your fingers as he choked back a little moan."M-Ma-" He gasped, cheeks redder than a tomato. You nod and begin to gently undo his jacket, helping him get his shirt off, fingers brushing against his ribs, making him shudder. You continue to rub his soft bones, the little skeleton whimpering and panting in your palm.

"hnng-ah...M-Mama-" He whined as you moved down to where the front of his pelvis was, running your fingers across his pubic arch, making him cry out and arch his back again. You focused on that area, Edgy squirming and moaning in your hand as he came suddenly. He didn't have any genitals, which didn't surprise you in the slightest.

 

2 orgasms later and he passed out in your grasp, you gently setting him on your bed and covering the bare bitty with your sheets, going into your living room to watch TV with Ray. The flaming companion didn't say anything as you watched the beginning of Shark Week with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that was difficult. I haven't written anything NSFW in a while haha, hope you liked it and didn't cringe. Also want to apologize about how short it is. I'll add some extra fluff to the next chapter and MAYBE some nsfw?


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

I apologize for this but...I think I'll be discontinuing this :( I'm going to be doing another one though, what do you think? I want you guys to vote in the comments.

1\. UF!Sans / Reader

2\. Yandere!Scientist!Sans / Reader

3\. US!Papyrus and US! Sans /Reader

 

Xoxo!!♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> All characters of Undertale belong to Toby Fox. Credit to the plot line goes to me.♡


End file.
